Digimon Awaken!: The Awakening
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: A new group of Digidestined, a new group of Digimons and a new group of villains. Follow them on a new adventure as Neo Montoyami is pulled into the world of the Digimons, finds a new friend and partner, fights new villains, discover a new kind of Digivolution, and discover his true destiny as the new leader of the Digidestined!
1. Chapter 1

_Two beings were fighting with one another. One was a man with long, black, flowing hair. __The other was an angel. They fought, and fought, until…_  


_BOOM!_

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Neo Montomiya, a 13 year old red haired boy, awoke from his terrible nightmare. He looked around nervously. He and his grandfather were still inside a train going to Tokyo. Feeling relieved, he slumped back on his seat.

A few weeks ago before summer vacation, Neo's grandfather decided that he should spend time with his relatives. They took a train ride going to Tokyo were Neo's relatives lived. However, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Bad dream, Kiddo?" His grandfather asks, taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

"Tell me about it." Neo glumly replied and then sounded oblivious, "Do I really have to do this, Grandpa?"

"Come on. You're gonna love them." Neo's grandpa assured, "It's time you get to know your other side of the family."

"But I wanted to spend summer with my friends." Neo complained.

"_All_ your friends? Or one of them?" His grandfather asks skeptically.

"Yes. _All_ of them. Not just Danielle, you know." Neo said.

"I didn't say anything about Danielle." His grandfather said, making Neo realized that he just revealed his plans to spend the summer with his girlfriend.

"Gah! You got me!" Neo surrenders, "Alright, I did plan to spend the entire summer with Danielle. She's my girlfriend after all."

"Oh please. You two only went out for a week before summer." His grandfather scoffs.

"And I wanted to celebrate our anniversary this summer but nnooooo. Someone had to make me go to a family reunion." Neo continued complaining.

"Trust me, Neo. Tokyo is full of surprises." His Grandpa assured once more.

* * *

In an unknown world, strange creatures were running in fear as they tried to get away from a shadowed cloaked being who was leading an army of monsters.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First Digimon Fanfic. I really have been thinking about this for a looooong time. So please give me an honest review. A new Digidestined will be introduced and new adventures will arrive not only in the Digimon series, but also in a new series. You just have to read and you're gonna love what you're gonna read.**

**Plus, I even thought about an excellent opening sequence:**

**Scene 1: The new leader of the Digidestined (you'll have to figure it out) stands proud with his Digimon. The other Digidestined appears along with their Digimons.**

**Scene 2: Another group of Digidestined is shown, foreshadowed by the main villain. There's a close-up of one of them, hooded and he/she has two Digimon partners.**

**Scene 3: A new Digivolution.**

**Scene 4: A new female Digidestined with a blue armored Digimon.**

**Scene 5: A new (hooded) male Digidestined with a pink armored Digimon.**

**Final Scene: All the main heroes.**

**That's what I got so far. I already thought of the main hero's Digimon, but I want a few suggestions from all you readers. So, have fun reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

The train came to a halt. All its passengers collected their luggage and went out. Once they got out, Neo's grandfather scanned the entire area until someone called.

"Dad!" A man with short cut brown hair approached them. Behind him was a boy with the same coloured hair, but taller and messier and he seems to be Neo's age. The man shook his father's hand in delight, "How's the train ride?"

"Fine. Thank you very much." He then turned to Neo, "Neo, say hello to your uncle and cousin."

"Ugh. You're making it sound like I'm a kindergarten." Neo complained.

"No kiddin'." The messy-haired boy joked and held out a hand, "Davis Montomiya."

"Neo Montomiya." Neo took his hand and both shook.

"See? You two are already getting along." Grandpa said. Davis' dad grabbed their luggage and he and Neo's grandpa walked away from the train, leaving the two kids alone to talk in whisper.

"Just a piece of advice; stay away from my sister. She is crazy." Davis warned.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, I already got myself a girlfriend." Neo replied at the comment.

"Well, look at you." Davis complemented as the two straightened up and joined the two men.

* * *

The 4 arrived an apartment building where the Montomiya's live. Once inside, Davis showed Neo his room.

"Wow. And Grandpa kept complaining about my room." Neo stared at Davis' 'room'; Clothes were scattered everywhere, a backpack was tipped, causing its contents to litter the floor, soda bottles lay scattered in one area with an empty box of pizza and the bed… well, you get the idea.

"I got a lot going on after school ended." Davis said, a little embarrassed. The two entered the room.

As Neo set his bags on the bed, he picked-up a picture of Davis in what seems to be a sports uniform.

"Yep. That's me." Davis gloated, "Captain of the Soccer team and Star Hero."

"You mean Star Player." Neo corrected and stared back at the photo, "Must be a tough team."

"Nah. We're mostly the 'going-easy' type." Davis gloated, "I mean, the other teams weren't even trying. They got blown away once I showed them my macho striker skills."

"Must have been one hot air." Neo joked.

"Alright, what makes you so special Mr. 'I-got-a-girlfriend' Hot-Shot." Davis demanded, a little offended by what Neo said.

Neo smiled, put down the picture, and took a metal baseball bat out from his bag.

"Captain of the Baseball Team for 5 years, MVP for 20 seasons straight, and the teams' star player for 6 years, in the entire sports program." Neo gloated.

"Wow. I can really see the family resemblance." Davis admitted, "Not bad. No wonder you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Not bad yourself thanks." Neo replied as he put down his bat and picked up a different photo of Davis and his friends. He stared at one girl with short brown hair, "Must be one lucky girl, eh?"

"Huh?" Davis was confused, he then blushed and began talking nervously, "Oh, right. Yeah. She was all over me. You know how girls are. In fact, she actually begged me to be hers so bad, that…"

"She's really not your girlfriend, is she?" Neo interrupted.

"No." Davis admitted and hung his head in disappointment. He pointed to a girl with long purple hair and glasses, "_That's_ my girlfriend." He then brightened up a bit, "Speaking of which; I promised the others I would introduce you to them once you've settled in."

"Davis! Don't forget to clean your room before you introduce your cousin to your friends!" Davis' mom called.

"Yes mom." Davis replied glumly as if he didn't want her to treat him like a little boy, "I'll clean it up later." He whispered to Neo as he dashed out of the room. Neo followed him, but stopped after hearing a strange sound.

A pair of glowing eyes was watching him from above. Suddenly, shadowed being strikes at him!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I still want to know what Digimon the new Digidestined will be partnered with. Just keep reading. You'll be really surprised.**


	3. Chapter 3

Before the creature could even get his claws on Neo, it bumped into something metallic and was slammed unto the walls of the room.

"What happened?" Davis, who heard all the commotion, entered his room and was shocked upon seeing Neo who just hit the creature using his bat.

Meanwhile, the creature, a little blue dragon, regained consciousness.

"What is that?" Neo asks in surprise.

"That's, that's, my friend." Davis replied sheepishly, only to receive a look of confusion from Neo, "Long story."

"You're actually _friends_ with a monster?" Neo asks in surprise again.

"Hey! The name's Veemon, and I was just trying to give you the Welcoming Attack Surprise." The dragon-creature said, sounding offended. Surprisingly, Neo put down his bat.

"Sorry, little guy." Neo patted Veemon's head, which only annoyed the "little guy", "I guess I'm not used to befriending monsters."

"That's 'Digital Monster'." Veemon corrected, swatting Neo's hand away, "'Digimon' for short."

"Do your parents know about this?" Neo asked Davis.

"Not really." Davis replied, "I mean, if they did, my folks would totally freak out. Actually, I wanted to scare the light off my sister. I mean that would be so cool..." He stops as he realized that Neo was staring at him, "Anyway, we should really be going before Mom find out that I wasn't planning to clean my room."

"Davis!" Davis' mom called and the two boys and Veemon quickly ran away before she could finish, "Have you already cleaned your room yet?"

* * *

A little while later, the two boys were walking in the streets of Tokyo.

"Okay. You got me in the whole 'My Best Friend's A Monster' part, but how on earth did you even get a monster?" Neo asks.

"Digimon!" Veemon, who was carried in Davis' arms, corrected, "And he didn't really 'get' me. We were just, you know 'destined' to be together. This is weird, right?" He asks if Neo finds him being 'carried' weird.

"Pretty much." Neo replied, "You should've brought a backpack."

"Tell me about it." Davis agrees, "Some prefer their Digimons walking by their side."

"Others?" Neo asked, "You mean there are other kids with Digimons?"

"Yeah. That one was supposed to be a surprise." Davis admitted.

"Davis!" A voice called.

The two boys turned their heads and realized that they have finally reached the park. 4 kids were there and one of them, a girl with long purple hair and glasses were waving at them. Davis waved back and the two boys ran towards them.

"Davis, about time you got here." A blond boy wearing a hat backwards said.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" a girl with short brown hair asked.

"Oh! Right." Davis introduced Neo, "Guys, this is my cousin Neo. Neo these are my friends, TK," He gestures at the blond boy, "Kari," he gestures at the brown-haired girl, "Cody," he gestures at a little brown-haired boy before finally gesturing to the purple haired girl, "And finally, my girlfriend who I pretended not to be my girlfriend, Yolei." Yolei glared at him at annoyance.

"And you must be the cousin who Davis was planning to pretend to be not his cousin." Yolei joked. The others laughed except for Davis.

"Hey! Weren't you supposed to be in hiding?" Cody asks Veemon.

"I couldn't wait." The blue Digimon replied in disappointment, knowing that his "surprise" failed.

"Let me guess;" Neo said, "These are the 'others' you told me about who also kept Digimons as pets."

"Hey! Who are you calling 'pets'?" A voice called. Neo, surprised, looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Down here!" Another voice called. Neo looked down to see four more Digimons. Upon seeing the creature, Neo cried in surprise and fell on his back.

"Whoa. Sorry about that." A white cat with green gloves apologized. She held out a hand and helped him up.

"Don't worry about it." Neo said, "So these are your Digimons?"

"Yep. This is my Digimon, Tailmon." Kari picked up the cat Digimon and held her in her arms.

"And this is my Digimon, Patamon." TK bend down and patted the head of the orange gerbil with wings.

"This is my Digimon, Armadimon." Cody said, holding up the yellow armadillo who greeted Neo.

"And this is my awesome partner, Hawkmon." Yolei held up the red hawk Digimon.

"A pleasure to meet you." Hawkmon greeted Neo with respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys too." Neo said, "I never knew there were other Digimons."

"Well, there are actually many of us." Veemon said.

"And some of us are chosen to be partnered with chosen children." Hawkmon said.

"Although, not every human knows about their existence." Yolei emphasized.

"Just like your parents and your sister." Neo said to Davis.

"And you and Grandpa." Davis admitted sheepishly, "We weren't really planning to tell you about this, but since you know, well…" All eyes turned to Veemon, who looks guilty.

"Uh, soooo…Anyone notices any absence?" Veemon asks nervously as he was trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." Davis looked around as if he was looking for someone, "Has anyone seen Ken?"

"We haven't seen him when we got here." Yolei replied.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice called. Everyone turned around to see a short, black haired boy running towards them. Neo blinked in surprise as if recognizing who he is.

"No way." He exclaims as the boy stopped and caught his breathe, "Ken Ichijouji? You guys are friends withTHE Boy Genius, Ken Ichijouji?" He held out his hand and the two hand-shakes, "Dude! My Grandpa kept recorded tapes of all your interviews!"

"And Davis kept complaining that you might be a video-game addicted nerd freak." Ken joked.

"Yeah... Wait. What?" Neo said in surprise and angrily stared at a nervous/guilty Davis.

"So... Uh, Ken. Where have you been?" Davis asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right. Sorry I have to ruin the welcome party," Ken apologized a bit, "but I just got news that the Digital World is in danger!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark corner of the Digital World lies a sinister castle. Inside the castle lies the hooded figure who led the army of evil Digimons to attack the innocent Digimons earlier. In front of him was a dark energy globe showing scenes of the Digital World in chaos.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The figure asked a smaller hooded figure behind him who doesn't seem to be interested in what he was watching, "Chaos spreading in every corner of this wretched world. It won't be long until this world will be mine." He reached the screen and quickly grasped as if trying to get hold of what was showing.

"I hate to sound disagreeing," The shorter figure said, "but you will be ruling the Digital World in no time at all, without any certain interference."

"What 'certain interference'?" The figure demanded as he turned around to face the shorter figure.

"What I mean to say was; your actions affecting the Digital World would probably draw out attention." The shorter figure explained.

"Such as?" The figure asked.

"Such as those pipsqueaks who call themselves 'The Digidestined'." The shorter figure replied only to receive a heavy evil laugh from the taller figure.

"I have known about those little brats for years even before any of them set foot in the Digital World!" the figure boomed as he entered a room which consist of large vials, "They may have succeeded over the past years, but this time, this time darkness shall reign."

* * *

Meanwhile, a limousine entered the gates of a white mansion. One of its doors opened. Neo stepped out and gazed open-mouthed at the size of the mansion. Ken could only smile at his reaction.

"Welcome to Ichijouji Mansion." He said.

"That's one mansion." Neo finally said in awe.

"Sorry I had to drag you into this." Davis apologized as they walked towards the door, "But if I let you go back home alone, Mom would go crazy and thinks I left you just to hang out with my friends."

"Hm." Neo stopped to think, "Digimons, Digital World, and a race-against-time mission. And you're freaked-out about _that_?"

He and the others were already at the door when it suddenly opened and knocked Neo unconscious!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I was planning to make the Ichijouji's a family of wealthy scientist. Let me know how you like it so far. :-)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_A strange world falling apart…_

_Strange creatures running in fear…_

_A hooded being…_

_Glowing eyes…_

* * *

Neo opened his eyes only to see a green worm in front of him. Good news; it was all a dream. Bad news; the "worm" was as big as a foot ball!

Neo cried in fear and so did the "worm" (and then cried simultaneously).

* * *

They kept on screaming until they didn't know that they were already inside the mansion, sitting on a couch. They kept screaming even after a man in a lab coat picked up the "worm".

"Sorry about that." The man apologized and the "worm" stopped screaming as Neo was given an ice pack for his head, "He's a little shy with other people."

"Will that be all, sir?" A butler asked. Neo was surprised that he wasn't surprised upon seeing the "worm".

"Thank you, Ship." The man thanked him and the butler left.

"So… This is your Digimon?" Neo asked Ken.

"My name's Wormmon." The "worm" said as Ken took him from the man's arm.

"I see you met my Dad." Ken stated.

"_The_ famous Jarren Ichijouji?" Neo said in surprise.

"That's me." Jarren chuckled, "And if you're wondering; yes. I'm all aware that my son has a Digimon for a friend. And so does everyone else in this mansion."

As he said that, a maid was serving another tray of food to the very hungry DIgimons.

"So Neo, why don't tell us about yourself?" Jarren asked.

"Huh? Oh. Well…" Neo was nervous. How would he explain his normal life to a famous wealthy scientist without embarrassing himself? He then reminiscence.

* * *

"_Me and Grandpa lived in Okinawa" He remembered the streets of Okinawa and the comfort of his home, " I've never been outside my hometown before, so Grandpa decided that I should spend time with my relatives. But I had my own plans for the summer."_

_The scene shifted to Neo playing Baseball with other boys. He struck a home-run and two boys gave him a brotherly hug._

"_I'm gonna miss my friends." Neo continued, "I'm gonna miss playing baseball and getting muddy all over that Grandpa insists on a steam bath."_

_A young girl with flowing blond hair winked her sapphire-blue eyes at Neo._

"_But most of all, I'm going to miss 'her', the most beautiful girl that ever set foot in town." Neo finished. _

* * *

Violin music is being played in the background as Neo reminisces about Danielle.

"Ah, Danielle." Neo said, "So sweet, so loving, so, so… Will you cut that out?" He shouted to a servant playing a violin.

"Got it!" Yolei exclaimed after typing something on a laptop. An image appeared and the kids, excluding Neo held-up strange devices in their hands.

"Sorry Mr. Ichijouji, but we have a world to save." Davis said.

"Digiportal, Energize!" The kids raised their devices at the screen and it began to glow.

"Good luck, kids." Jarren said.

"Guess I'll be waiting here." Neo acted as if he was going to be bored without them.

"Don't you go anywhere." Davis teased.

The glow of the light grew brighter. Suddenly, the kids were sucked into the light... and so was Neo!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Does anyone know which members of the Digidestined's families know that their kids are Digidestined? Anyway, keep reading. I promise that this is going to be one exciting story. :-D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Neo. Neo. Neo…_

* * *

Neo awoke just to find himself lying on the ground and Veemon was on top of him, staring at him. The two screamed for a while before Neo got a chance to look around and realized that he and the others were not in the Ichijoiji Mansion anymore. Instead, they seem to be inside a forest.

"Where are we?" Neo asked as Davis helped him up.

"Welcome to the Digital World: Where the fun always drops and danger never stops." Davis replied jokingly.

Neo saw a glimmer of light shining from a corner of the forest. As he came closer, his expression turned to horror. For what he saw was a valley of destruction; an entire village burnt to the ground, houses and buildings were torn apart and littered the ground. It looked like a war started. The group descended upon the village and sadly gazed at the unfortunate sight before them.

"Wha-wha-what happened here?" Neo asked in bewilderment.

"I…" Davis tried to get some words out of his mouth, but couldn't. Even he was shocked at the sight.

"I don't know." He finally said.

As the kids continue to gaze at the destroyed village, they did not know that their presence was noticed by an evil entity.

* * *

"Finally, they have arrived." The hooded figure boomed upon spying on the kids from his dark castle.

A small dark sphere of energy flickered as it shows the kids being bothered by the now destroyed village. This seems to delight the hooded figure as he raised an arm.

"Call the troops." He told the shorter figure, "I think it's high time I arrange a welcoming party for my new 'friends'. Don't disappoint them, Shadow."

"Understood, Dark Lord." Shadow bowed low and went away to complete his master's request. The Dark Lord continues to watch the kids with amusement. He was planning something more than a "welcoming party". Behind the vials was a larger energy force. It was darker and more powerful then the one the Dark Lord uses. It gave off a multi-colored aura, except for the outer section which was covered in a black aura.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neo was still scanning the remnants of the destroyed village.

"What happened here?" Neo asked himself. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of a shadow hiding among some rocks. He quickly ran towards it and found a small hole bellow a cluster of rocks. Inside the holes were 3 small rabbit-like Digimons who cowered in fear upon seeing Neo.

"P-p-please. D-d-don't hurt us." One of them pleaded to Neo.

"Guys, over here!" Neo called to his friends before returning his gaze back at the still-frightened Digimons and assured them, "It's alright. You're going to be safe."

Unknown to him, a shadowed figure was hiding in the shadows. Its eyes were set on Neo before it disappeared.

* * *

A little while later, Neo was handing water to the thirsty Digimons. Luckily, there was a lake of water near the forest.

"Man. You guys sure are thirsty." Neo complimented in a joking matter as he saw how thirsty the little Digimons were.

"What happened here?"Veemon asks the Rabbitmons. The little Digimons lost interest in their drink before one of them spoke.

"Our village was attacked by Virus Digimons." The Rabbitmon explained.

"They came out of nowhere and took every Digimon captives." Another Rabbitmon emphasized.

"We were lucky to hide from them, but they captured all our friends, and…" The other Rabbitmon cried before he could finish as his two friends comforted him.

Suddenly, Neo heard a sound coming from the forest.

"Hear that?" Neo asked his friends.

Suddenly, a giant black T-rex emerged from the forest and was headed right straight for the kids and the Digimons!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, we heard it alright!" Davis exclaimed upon seeing the Digimon, "Run!" The group quickly fled as the creature pursued them.

Luckily, they made their way to another forest and hid among the trees. Thinking that he has lost sight of the kids, the Digimon went away. The group sighs in relief now that they are safe (for now).

"Whew! Now that was close!" Neo sighs in relief then turned to Davis who was holding one of the Rabbitmons, "Please tell me you don't do this everyday."

"Not everyday." Davis assured him while he was out of breath, "Okay, we do this everyday, but, you know, just last year when the Digital World was in danger and we had to protect it from evil…"

"But then it was all over when we defeated the mastermind behind all of it and restored peace to the Digital World." Yolei interrupted.

"Or so we thought." Ken added skeptically.

"Does that mean…" Neo stated while making sure that the creature has no second thoughts about coming back for them.

"That's right." Ken agreed, "There's a new villain destined to take-over the Digital World."

"And they probably know that we're here." TK added and Kari nodded in agreement.

These made the Digimons feel uneasy. Even the Rabbitmons shiver in fear knowing that a new evil has threatened to take-over the Digital World. Suddenly, Neo gave a gasp of surprise and turned his back.

"What? What is it?" Davis asked in worry.

"I forgot to text Danielle hours ago. Oh man, she's probably mad at me right now." Neo complained as he reached for his cell phone and tried texting his girlfriend while the others fell down in disbelief.

"Really?" Davis snapped in a complaining matter, "_That's_ what you're worried about?!"

"Hey! What's wrong with this place? I can't get a signal here!" Neo complained. The others looked closer and found that his cell phone was not only getting a signal, but the screen was all fuzzy which irritated Neo even more.

Suddenly, giant footsteps are heard from nearby. The group turned their heads towards the source. The sounds of footsteps were coming closer and closer. That's when two more black T-rexes emerged from the trees and were headed right straight for the kids!

"Run!" Davis screamed. They were about to run for it when…

"Wait! They're chasing someone else!" Neo pointed to a group of tadpole and gecko Digimons being chased by the T-rexes.

"I know those Digimons." TK exclaimed.

"Those are our Tadmon and Geckomon friends." Kari said in shock as the giant Digimons were coming closer to the little Digimons, and they look like that they were about to be trampled!

"We have to save them." Cody said and Ken nodded in agreement. That's when Neo charged right at the Digimons!

"Neo!" Davis cried upon seeing his cousin running towards the Digimons.

Neo ran closer and closer to the Digimons who were still being pursued by the giant Digimons. That's when Neo ran to their right and pushed them out of the way before the giant Digimons could even trample them.

"What a save!" Veemon exclaimed as the others were amazed by the rescue. That's when the giant Digimons came to a halt.

"Hey! They just stopped all of the sudden." Davis stated.

Meanwhile, Neo was about to get back on his feet when an ogre-like Digimon and an android-like Digimon appeared right before him, and they looked like that they were about to attack.

"Get down!" He told the Tadmons and Geckomons as he pushed them down to take cover and brace themselves for the worst.

The Ogremon and Androidmon fired their attack, hitting the giant Digimons in the process. The giant Digimons tumbled down in response to the pain.

"I thought we told you jerks never to show your faces to our Digidestined friends ever again!" The Ogremon snaps at them.

"Friends?" Neo faced Davis in disbelief.

"We pretty much have a huge array of friends." TK stated.

"Well said." Tailmon agrees as the Androidmon helped Neo up.

"Apologies." Androidmon said.

"Whoa. Sorry about that, Kid. We didn't mean to scare you." Ogremon apologized as well, "We were just trying to help our friends."

"Well as long as you weren't trying to eat me… Thanks a lot." Neo joked and the others laughed.

"Is that any way to treat _my_ friends?" A voice asked.

The group searched around to look for the source.

"Over here." The group looked up to see a hooded figure standing atop a branch of a tree.

Surprisingly, with swift movements, the figure jumped off the branch and landed, with the feet firm on the ground, next to the giant T-rexes.

"Aww. Poor Black Tyrannomons." The figure embraced one of the giant Digimons and stroke its head while speaking in "baby-talk", "Did those mean Digidestined give you a nasty boo-boo?" The Black Tyrannamon nodded weakly in agreement.

The figure stopped embracing the Black Tyrannomon and slowly turned around to face the Digdestined.

"You Digidestined are going to regret that you ever crossed paths with the servants of the Dark Lord!" The figure said with a tone of anger echoing from his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"You Digidestined should have known better than to hurt my friends." The figure, Shadow, said with anger.

"Sorry, but your 'friends' were bullying our friends." Davis snapped back at Shadow.

"And you must be the one responsible for destroying the village." Yolei angrily pointed out.

"Guilty." Shadow quickly admitted with no denial, which surprised the group. That's when the Black Tyrannomons began to get on their feet, "Now where were we? Oh right."

By the time he finished, the Black Tyrannomons were already on their feet; their angry red eyes were locked on the Digidestined. The terrified group stepped back a bit as if preparing for the worst to happen... That's when the Black Tyrannomons charged right for the group!

"Run!" Davis cried and the others followed with no hesitation to get away from the charging Digimons.

They managed to hide behind two jagged rocks, away from the passing Black Tyrannomons. They sighed in relief… until the Black Tyrannomons found them!

"Did you fools even think that they would be fooled by the same trick twice?" Shadow, who was on top of one of the Tyrannomons, asked.

The Black Tyrannomons roar in anger, but they were struck from behind.

"Hey Reptiles, over here!" Someone called from behind.

The Tyrannomons turned around to come face-to-face with a new group of Digidestined with their Digimon partners.

"Nii-san!" Both TK and Kari cried upon seeing their older brothers and the older Digidestined.

"Ingrates!" Shadow cried in anger and the Black Tyrannomons shot fireballs at the newcomers. Luckily, a giant beetle Digimons blocked the attack with his back.

"Arigato AlturKabutermimon." Izzy Izumi thanked his partner, AlturKabuterimon.

Another Digimon, WarGreymon, made a spin, created a tornado, and attacked the giant Digimons. Meanwhile, the elder Digidestined rode their Digimons to the others.

"Everyone okay?" Tai Yagami, Kari's older brother asked. That's when one of the Black Tyrannomons fired.

"Not good!" Neo screamed. The giant Digimons fought one another as the others ran for cover.

"We got to help them!" Davis said and Ken nodded in agreement. That's when their Digivices glowed.

"Veemon digivolves to… ExVeemon!" Veemon changed into a gargoyle version of himself.

"Wormmon digivolves to… Stingmon!" Wormon changed into a human insect warrior. The two Digimons then merged together to become…

"Paildramon!" The newly formed Digimon boomed and attacked the Black Tyrannamons who all tumbled down with one blow.

"Ha!" Top that!" Davis taunted Shadow who was busy examining his hands (which are covered with gloves).

"I'm sorry. Did I miss anything?" Shadow asked and held up a advance version of the Digidestined's Digivices, only with a darker and more sinister design. It began to glow, engulfing the Black Tyrannamons in a darkened light as a dark sinister smile appeared on Shadow's face, "I expected so much from you Digidestined brats. Awaken!"

The darkened light glowed brighter, blinding the group until it dispersed, revealing 3 new giant Digimons! They almost looked like the Black Tyrannomons, except they were wearing armors that gave then a skeleton look. Plus, they have huge metal wings on their back.

"May I present, Skeletal Tyrannomon!" Shadow boomed as the others cower upon the newly evolved Digimon.

"Skeletal Tyrannomon?" Davis was baffled by the turn of events while his comrades noticed something peculiar about Shadow.

"Did he just…" Ken stammered.

"He just used a Digivice!" Yolei said.

"Does that mean…" Cody stammered.

"That's right. I'm not a Digimon." Shadow gestures, "However, you can call me 'Shadow', servant and right-hand man of the Dark Lord. And he's 'dying' to meet all of you." At that moment, the Skeletal Tyrannomons strike but the group dispersed, leaving the giant Digimons to bump their heads, only to continue their pursuit but where stopped by Paildramon.

The four Digimons were engaged in a battle only to be joined by the other Digidestined's evolved Digimons (except Lillymon. She's not that big of a Digimon.). Despite their efforts, the Skeletal Tyrannomons got the upper hands (or claws) and were soon beating up the Digimons one-by-one.

"We've got to help them!" Neo tried to rush to the Digimons' side but was stopped by Matt Ishida, TK's older brother.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed." Matt said.

"I may not be a Digidestined like you guys nor do I have a Digimon partner, "Neo stared at the Digimons being beaten up, "but I know we just can't leave them like that."

The others stared at the Skeletal Tyrannomons who were still beating-up the Digimons. They stopped only to turn their red-eyed gaze at the group.

"What are you waiting for?" Shadow asked impatiently, "Get them!" The Black Tyrannomons charged at the group who did not hesitate to stay at the same spot and get eaten.

The group ran only to come to a halt near a cliff. The giant Digimons were just in front of them, inching on them one-by-one. Suddenly, the soil broke loose and Neo fell off the cliff, screaming at his doom!

"Neo!" Davis screamed upon seeing his cousin falling. That's when giant shadows loomed over the group.

"Too bad." Shadow's voice was filled with sympathy as he stood on top of a Skeletal Tyrannamon but soon turned darker, "He would have made a great chew toy to my Digimon friends." He cackled as the giant Digimons roared in triumph and the group cowered in fear.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fire burned in every corner…_

_Shadowed beings destroying everything in their path…_

_Hand-in-hand, two children, a boy and a girl, were running in fear… _

_And then… BOOM!_

"_Neo. NEO!"_

* * *

Neo screamed as he woke up from yet another nightmare. He searched frantically for the others, but it was no use; they were nowhere to be found. Then he remembered falling off the cliff. He slapped his head in disappointment. There they were, facing the giant Digimons and he just stood there and fell off the cliff like a broken log.

As he sat there, drowning in his failure, he suddenly heard an echoing sound… or should I say, and echoing voice. He turned around only to see the opening of a cave (a very eerie –looking cave). That's when his phone began to beep. He took it out from his pocket. The screen was still fuzzy, only this time, 2 red dots appeared. They were farther from each other, blinking at the same time. That's when the phone began to glow and seemed to tug Neo towards the entrance of the cave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you nuts?" Neo address his phone after resistance, oblivious that he's _even_ talking to it, "You see the scary entrance? Nooo way am I going in there." Despite his protest, the phone kept tugging.

"No. No… Oh alright." He finally gave in and let his phone drag him towards the inside of the cave.

* * *

It was a cave like no other. Stalagmites rise from the floor and stalactites hanged from the ceiling. Darkness covered the entire inside of the cave. The only lone faint light was emitting from a brave, determined soul.

"Hey! Slow down, will ya?" Neo tiredly asked his cell phone which was continuously pulling him to, who knows? He looked like he was walking for hours, "What's the big idea dragging me h…" Before he could finish, his phone came into a halt. What was in front of him was the most incredible thing anyone would see in his entire life; a giant crystal in a rainbow glow embedded in a wall of the cave.

As he looked closer, he could make an image inside the crystal; a sleeping child, no doubt young and innocent. That's when the rainbow glow began to flicker and glowed back and forth. The more it flickered, the brighter the glow began to grow. It glowed and glowed until it was so bright that Neo had to shield his eyes.

_Crack!_ A crack formed at the center of the crystal. It began to grow until crystal fragments flew everywhere. Neo opened to eyes only to see a child-like being slowly falling down to the ground. Soon afterwards, as if being pulled by an invisible force, the crystal fragments gathered on Neo's cell phone until it morphed into a strange device like the others, except it looked more advanced; A red Digivice with white outlines. The screen glowed which made Neo very nervous.

"Okay. Now that's weird." He said nervously. He turned his gaze at the glowing figure lying down on the floor. It flickered until the glow dispersed, revealing a white child-sized creature partly clad in armor.

Neo took cautious steps towards the figure. The closer he got, he was able to get a full view of the creature; a small imp, no doubt short like the others' Digimons. What's weird about it, was its tail… or should I say, "tails". They were two of them, both cat-like, except that one was spotted just like a cheetah's, while the other was striped just like a tiger. What's even weirder that the spots and stripes were taking the form of a cheetah and a tiger respectively. It wore orange boots and violet and blue gauntlets (left arm, blue gauntlet, right arm, violet gauntlet). It wore a red helmet. On its back was an indigo shield and two identical swords of the same color.

The little being was able to get up slowly and got on all fours. Neo nervously backed away slowly, but he slipped, and fell on the floor, catching the creature's attention. The creature slowly turned its head towards him and opened its eyes; they were indigo, which freaked Neo out a bit, since they seem to dominate its entire face. The rest of his face resembles that of a bear, giving him an almost adorable feature… only scarier… with those indigo eyes staring at you… ferociously.

Just when things were getting worst, the creature growled ferociously and pounced on Neo! The poor boy closed his eyes, only to receive a friendly lick.

"Uh… Good boy?" He said in confusion. He managed to calm and settle the creature down, but he was still creep-out by the way it was looking at him happily, like a little puppy that can't wait to chew on his favorite ball. He turned around and pointed towards the wall while making a soft growling sound.

"Not much of a talker." Neo commented as he came closer to where the creature was pointing, "_You couldn't be the one I heard in my dreams_." He thought to himself. To his surprise, he thought he saw a wolf image appeared on the blue gauntlet and a turtle image appeared on the violet gauntlet. An image of a phoenix also appeared on the helmet, as well as a dragon image appearing on the boots.

He came closer and a glowing indigo orb appeared where the crystal once laid. It glowed so bright that Neo couldn't take his eyes off it until his phone (used-to-be phone) beeped. He took it out of his pocket and it began to glow on and off, as if responding to the glowing orb. It also sets Neo in some kind of a trance (you can tell by the way he was staring at it mindlessly). He began to close his eyes and faced his Digivice towards the orb and said, "Capture!" In response, the orb was somehow absorbed inside the Digivice and in the screen showed a small statue which somehow resembles the little imp creature, except for the phoenix helmet, wolf and turtle gauntlets, dragon boots and angel wings wrapped around the statue.

"Okay…I don't know how I just did that." Neo awkwardly said after breaking from his trance. He then bent down and patted the little creature's head, receiving a lick on his hand, "Huh. For a little guy who just hatched from a crystal, you really know how to make friends fast." That's when a thought occurred…

"My friends!" A lot has been happening that Neo has forgotten about his friends who were probably busy being tortured by Shadow and his "friends". He quickly dashed towards the exit, "I have to save them!" Then he stopped after hearing a whimper. He turned around to see the creature giving him the Puppy-dog Eyes, begging him to take him along.

"Oh, alright." He picked up the creature and carried him in his arms, "Hm. Light. Now time to head for the others. I hope they're alright."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's alright, Little Fellas." Shadow was busy "calming down" the terrified Rabbitmons who were locked-up in cages along with the other Digimons who were angrily glaring at him. Meanwhile, the Digidestined were tied up and were struggling to break loose. Their only option is to Digivolve their Digimons so that they can get the hell out of there. It's a good things their Digivices are guarded by the Skeletal Tyrannomons…Wait, what?

"I can't believe we got caught by a kid with giant Digimon friends." Davis complained.

"I can't believe you tackled one of them and got our Digivices taken." Yolei complained, remembering how Davis tackled one of the Skeletal Tyrannomons in anger only to get trampled by it. Luckily, he wasn't that much hurt. The Digimon only stopped him with one claw.

"It sounded like a good idea." Davis said sheepishly.

"In your head!" Veemon complained from his cage which he shared with the younger Digidestined's Digimons who were struggling to get out.

"Not so tough without your Digivices, are you now?" Shadow mocked at them and the Skeletal Tyrannomons laughed in response until he gestured for them to stop, "Bring out one of the Rabbitmons."

Ignoring the constant whimpering of the poor little Digimons, one of the Skeletal Tyrannomons opened the cage they were kept in and grabbed one of the Rabbitmons who struggled to break loose. Sadly, the giant Digimons didn't give a thought and brought him to Shadow.

"Poor little guy." Shadow said with "sympathy" and took out his Digivice, its glowing screen facing the terrified Digimons, "This will make you nice and scary."

A sinister dark light envelope the poor screaming Digimon. Soon, the light dispelled, revealing a huge mutant version of the Rabbitmon. It made threatening gnarls at the screaming Digidestined (except for Ken), frightening them.

"Malocclusiomon." Shadow stated, as if enjoying the action, "Suiting name for a rabid rabbit." She gave a slight laugh, "'Rabid rabbit'. I'm funny. Now who's next?"

"Hey Shadow!" A voice called. All heads turned to see an angry Neo standing confidently on top of a cliff, until he took a step and caused the dirt to break loose, making him awkwardly fall down (Don't worry, the cliff was just a few feet away from where the others are tied up). He was able to regain his bearing and stood-up to Shadow, "Leave my friends alone, Shadow, or else I'll..."

"Oh my God!" Shadow gave a cry and grabbed the little white creature who was hanging from Neo's shoulder, "Isn't he just the cutest bundle of fur you ever saw?" He hugged the little creature, making the Skeletal Tyrannomons and Malocclusiomon jealous.

"Coo-coo." Cody silently made a gesture as he and the others watched, and all agreed.

"What are you all looking at?" Shadow snapped at the evil giant Digimons, "Tie him up with the others!"

The giant Digimons turned their backs to the Digidestined only to realize that Neo has already untied them from their bounds.

"Thanks, Cuz'." Davis thanked Neo.

"What are relatives for?" Neo replied. But before they could advance any further, the Skeletal Tyrannomons and Malocclusiomon surrounded them, blocking their path.

"Did you brats even think that you could get away that easy?" Shadow cackled, "Get them."

Malocclusiomon bent down to grab Neo, but the child was ready; Neo kicked dirt in its eyes, causing it to be blinded. Neo took this as an opportunity to jump onto the Digimon's head and tackled Shadow, allowing him to release the little creature, surprising the others.

"Wow. Just, wow." A bewildered Davis commented in shock.

"Hey! I like that kid." Ogremon commented, "Now if he could just GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Leave the Digimons alone, Shadow!" Neo commanded while still pinning the hooded servant down. Unfortunately, the tables turned and Shadow pinned Neo to the ground.

"Oh I'll _leave_ _them_ alone, you little brat." Shadow replied with a sinister grin. He got off Neo only to let Malocclusiomon take his place as the Skeletal Tyrannomons open the cage containing the Rabbitmons. Somehow, the remaining poor Digimons cowered as if preparing for the worst as Shadow was busy rummaging his cloak. That's when he smiled wickedly and held out his glowing Dark Digivice towards the poor Digimons, "But not for long."

But before he could even take control of one of them, Shadow felt a pounce at the back of his head. The little creature snarled as it pulled Shadow's cloak over his eyes making it almost impossible for him to see, and also making it impossible for him to get the annoying creature who is stopping him from mutating innocent Digimons off his head. No matter how much he tried getting then little guy off, it still managed to held on tight with a "I'm-Not-Letting-Go" expression on its face.

"Get him off me!" Shadow commanded and one of the Skeletal Tyrannomon swiped the little creature. However, it bit the giant Digimon's armour.

"As if that's going to…" The giant Digimon gave a cry of pain before Shadow could finish,, "hurt him."

"Man! That is one tough Digimon." Matt commented as he and the others watch the little creature handle the other giant Digimons. Even Neo was shocked on how much a little guy could single-handedly defeat 3 powerful giant monsters.

The little creature dodged every attack the giant Digimons could strike at it. Then it strikes at one Skeletal Tyrannomon, its body covered in what seems to be flames. With one strike, the Tyrannomon fell backwards, causing another Tyrannomon to fall as well.

"Wow!" Tai complemented, "That's some fighting spirit."

"Yeah. 'Fighting spirit'." Neo agreed as the little creature striked at Malocclusiomon, freeing him in the process. It landed in Neo's arms and gave him a friendly lick, "'Spiritmon'. Yeah! That's it! 'Spiritmon'! How's about it Little Fella?"

The little creature gave him an even bigger lick in response, hinting that he likes the idea.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Davis exclaims, "Did you just _name_ your Digimon? When did you even became a Digidestined?"

"Why not? He seems to like it." Neo cheerfully responded while holding up a very happy Spiritmon.

"No fair! I wasn't partnered with a Digimon who needs a name to begin with." Davis complained making Veemon glare at him.

The newly named Digimon blew at the cages where the Digimons were kept and the entire cage froze (except for the Digimons, of course). He gently kicked one cage and it smashed completely, surprising the others. He did the same thing to the other cages, surprising the others even more.

"Can we exchange Digimons?" Davis asks.

"Hey!" Veemon complains and punched Davis on the shoulder, "And for your information, you can't exchange Digimon partners."

He was too busy scolding Davis that he didn't notice Malocclusiomon stalking behind them.

"Look out!" Neo cried and pushed them out of the way, only to be captured by Malocclusiomon.

"Take every last bit of his breathe, Malocclusiomon!" Shadow cackled.

Malocclusiomon closed his claws around Neo so tightly that the poor child could hardly breathe.

"Poor thing." Shadow took "pity" while watching Neo slowly being suffocating, "Dying in a new world you never even knew. How pathetic. You wouldn't even survive for a second anyway."

"Actually, he did since he's been gone for 30 minutes and was able to get here on time to save us." Cody stated.

"Plus," Yolei added, "he's been with us since…"

"Quiet you!" Shadow cut her off, only to give the Digimons the chance to digivolve.

The older Digidestined's Digimons digivolved to their Ultimate Forms except for Agumon and Gabumon who digivolved into their Mega Forms. Meanwhile, the younger Digidestined's Digimons digivolved into their Champion Forms and DNA digivolved with their respective partners. They began fighting the giant Digimons along with the help of their comrades (except for the Rabbitmons. Poor little guys.). But despite their efforts, they were overpowered by the giant Digimons.

"They're too strong!" Lilymon, Mimi's Palmon's Ultimate Form, stated as she was shot by a Skeletal Tyrannomon.

The Skeletal Tyrannamons gathered together while emitting a dark aura surrounding them.

"So much negative energy." WarGreymon stated.

"I've never faced such a powerful Digivolution in all my life." MetalGarurumon agreed.

As they were distracted, all three Skeletal Tyrannamons, blew giant black balls of fire. The group barely had time to dodge and avoid getting blasted into pieces.

"Paildramon!" Davis cried upon seeing the Digimon fallen to the ground with burn marks scorched in every parts of his body. Anger surged inside Davis as he faced Shadow, "You think we'll just give up so easily, Shadow?! We've been through worst challenges when we were in the Human World and the Dream Dimension!"

"You were in the Dream Dimension?" Shadow's voice darkened, "_You_ were the ones who defeated MaloMyotismon?"

"Uh…Yes?" Yolei answered meekly as if she was frightened and knew what was going to happen next.

"Crush him." Shadow turned to face Malocclusiomon who was tightening his grip around Neo.

"Neo!" Davis cried.

Spiritmon tried to tackle Malocclusiomon but the giant Digimon swiped him away with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Little Fella." Shadow "apologized", "But your friends will have to pay the price."

"Price for what?!" Ken asks in defiance.

"As if you don't know." Shadow replied as Malocclusiomon further tightened his grip on Neo.

"I, I… don't know what you're so worked up about, but that does not give you any reason to hurt my friends!" Neo stated while stopping to catch his breath.

"Stay out of this you little brat." Shadow said and Malocclusiomon's grip became tighter.

"And you can't just use our friends to do your dirty work." Neo stated and turned his head towards Malocclusiomon, "Rabbitmon… Okay, so you're not Rabbitmon. You digivolved from Rabbitmon… but you're still Rabbitmon. You can't just let some Digimon-obssessed freak-a-zoid turn you into _this_ and force you to hurt your friends."

"Hey!" Shadow protested after being called a "Digimon-obssessed freak-a-zoid".

"But you know you're not a monster." Neo continued.

"Actually, he is a monster." Izzy interrupted.

"Not helping!" Neo complained before turning back his gaze to Malocclusiomon, "Come on! Think of the good time you had with your Rabbitmon friends!"

Malocclusiomon did. Unfortunately, it wasn't what Neo expected…

* * *

_A group of Rabbitmons are seen playing Leap-frog (or should I say, "Leap-rabbit"?) in a valley. Unfortunately, one Rabbitmon leaped too far away, causing him to roll down a hill and landed in a rose bush._

* * *

_The same group of Rabbitmons are seen playing Hide-and-Seek. The very same Rabbitmon hides behind a rock only to be chased out by a very angry giant Digimon. Apparently, behind the rock was a cave. Oblivious, he went inside the cave only to disturb the Digimon's sleep._

* * *

_Another time, they were throwing snowballs at each other. The very same unlucky Rabbitmon accidentally tripped and as he rolled, he formed into a giant snowball that almost trampled his friends._

* * *

Apparently, everyone saw the flashback and became dumbfounded (except for Shadow and the Skeletal Tyrannamons.).

"Sorry." Neo apologized, "I'm bad with flashbacks."

"What?" Davis asks in surprise, "What about the whole "being-born-in-Okinawa" life? What about your friends? What about Danielle?"

"Oh, right. I, uh..." Neo cleared his throat in embarrassment, "I'm bad in making people remember, except for me."

This caused his friends to fall down in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me." Shadow said in disbelief. He turned around and gestures his hand at Malocclusiomon, "Destroy him."

Malocclusiomon tighten his grip so much that Neo's face was turning red. Spiritmon tried to pounce on Malocclusiomon but was once again swatted away by the giant Digimon.

"Spiritmon!" Neo turned to angrily face Shadow, "No one treats my friends like trash!" That's when his Digivice glowed.

Its glow was so bright that it could be seen from the Dark Lord's castle. Everyone was so blinded by the glow that the mutated Digimons were suffering and were crouching to the ground. That's when the Digivice mysteriously levitated and faced Neo. The screen glowed as if entrancing the child. Neo was able to release one arm from Malocclusiomon's grasp and reached out for his Digivice which screen was showing the small statue he got from the caves.

"Awaken!" He said in a trance-like voice and the glow became brighter as Spiritmon's eyes glowed.


	10. Chapter 10

The little Digimon underwent a Digivolution like never before! He became a being of pure energy. He grew, and grew. His now muscular arms were clad in giant versions of his gauntlets; The left arm was clad in a blue wolf-like gauntlet while the right arm was clad in a violet turtle-like gauntlet in a shape of a shield, smaller than the extra indigo shield on its back that was now holding big black and white swords (left sword, black, right sword, white). Even his foot became muscular, with added sharpened nails. They were clad in opened dragon-themed boots. His head was covered in a red phoenix-themed helmet that only reveals his eyes. His two tails were larger and longer (and furrier). The rest of his body was adorned in black and white armour wrapped around by angel wings (just like HolyAngemon's).

The rest (and even the enemies) gazed upon the newly evolved Digimon. He towered every Digimon, especially the Skeletal Tyrannomons (probably because they were slouching).

"He's beautiful." Shadow stated, wide-eyed. He took out a crude drawing of him and the evil giant Digimons looking like a big happy family (the Skeletal Tyrannomons probably drew it for him). He stared at it for a while before shrugging and letting it fly in the wind, making the giant Digimons sad and glare angrily at the now evolved Spiritmon, "Get that one. He'll be a perfect addition to the army of the Dark Lord."

One of the Skeletal Tyrannomons charged at the evolved Spiritmon. Both Digimons wrestled against each other. However, evolved Spiritmon roared at the Skeletal Tyrannomon and pushed him backward, causing him to fall in his back. The other Skeletal Tyrannomons charged at evolved Spiritmon but he held them back and tossed them far away.

"Now that's one tough Digimon!" Silphymon, the DNA digivolved form of both Kari and Yolei's Digimon stated as a Skeletal Tyrannomon flew above his head.

"Okay, now I'm jealous." Davis said as another Skeletal Tyrannomon flew pass his head.

"Spiritmon" then tackled Malocclusiomon, rendering him unconscious and letting go of Neo.

"Thanks pal." Neo said after he fell from Malocclusiomon's hand and landed on "Spiritmon's". He seems to snap out of his trance, "Although, I don't know what happened."

"I have to admit; you have one rare Digimon partner." Shadow commented, "Too bad he'll soon be mine."

"Geez. Talk about being an 'animal-lover'." Shakkoumon, the DNA digivolved form of TK and Cody's Digimons complained as he and the other Digimons helped Paildramon to his feet.

"Tell us about it." Garudamon, Sora Takenouchi's Digimon's Ultimate form agreed.

"You alright?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. I, I can still fight." Paildramon replied in pain. That's when evolved Spiritmon appeared before him and unsheathe both of his swords, pointing them towards Paildramon.

"What are you doing? He's our friend." Neo complained at "Spiritmon".

Suddenly, "Spiritmon's" swords glowed. He crossed them together and "slashed" Paildramon's chest!

"Paildramon!" Both Davis and Ken cried.

Paildramon doubled back and grasped his chest. Surprisingly, there was no scar on his chest. Also, his burn marks disappeared.

"Dude, you scare us to DEATH!" Paildramon complained hysterically, "But thank you though."

Meanwhile, the Skeletal Tyrannomons recuperated from their defeat and began firing giant black balls of fire at "Spiritmon". Luckily, the evolved giant Digimon turned around and blew a gust of wind which not only exterminated the black balls of fire, but also slammed the Tyrannomons on a section of a wall.

"He's truly a one of a kind Digimon." Shadow commented, "A very spirited warrior."

"Hey yeah! "Warriormon"! How's about it big guy?" Neo asked his Digimon after getting an idea."

"There you go again; naming him." Davis complained, "Honestly, did I miss a new trend or something?"

Despite Davis' constant yammering, "Warriormon" was tackled by Malocclusiomon (Luckily, Neo held on tight). It wrestled him to the ground. He countered by slamming one fist on the ground. Surprisingly, a giant vine sprung out of the ground and tangled Malocclusiomon. One of the Skeletal Tyrannomons tried to pounce at Warriormon, but before he could, Warriormon raised an arm above the sky and lightning struck the Tyrannomon.

"Okay, now I'm REALLY jealous." Davis pouted.

"Fire, ice, earth, lightning, wind and some sort of magical-sword-slashing-healing ability." Neo summarized every power Warriormon has demonstrated so far, "Too bad you don't have the power to control..."

Before he could say anything else, another Skeletal Tyrannomon charged behind Warriormon, its body covered in black flames. Suddenly, a torrent of water washed his away.

"Oh. Never mind." Neo said.

Malocclusiomon appeared before them and roared menacingly at Warriormon who replied back with an even more intensifying roar, making Malocclusiomon cower in fear.

"Don't hurt him!" Neo scolded Warriormon and turned his gaze at Malocclusiomon, "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. We're your friends."

Despite his cowering, Malocclusiomon was able to snarl angrily at Neo. But suddenly, his expression turned to confusion. His bloody-red eyes flickered as he gained a headache. His expressions switched between anger and confusion and back again.

"What's going on?" Shadow demanded, "Why is he resisting the Spirit of Darkness?"

"Just because he's in your control, Shadow, doesn't mean he has no control over himself." Neo replied sternly, "They have their own will. They have their own minds. They have their own dreams. And you will never take control of each and every one of them! Warriormon!"

At that instant, Warriormon unsheathes both his swords, crossed them together and slashed, causing a wave of energy to ripple everywhere that the others had to shield their eyes while the Skeletal Tyrannomons and Malocclusiomon screamed in pain as the energy touched them.

"What happened?" Yolei asked as the light dispersed, revealing a badly injured Rabbitmon.

Luckily, the Rabbitmon opened its eyes and got to his feet. He turned his head and happily hop towards his friends as they nuzzle each other happily. The others find this adorable until they heard giant grunting sounds and turned their gaze towards giant red T-rex Digimons.

"He did it." Tai said in amazement upon realizing that the Skeletal Tyrannomons were reverted back to being normal Tyrannmons, "He beat him."

"Yeah." Davis agreed half-heartedly as if he still couldn't believe the fact that his cousin won the fight.

Suddenly, the Tyrannomons got to their feet and walked slowly towards Neo and Warriormon.

"Thank you." The Tyrannamon in front said. Neo smiled as he watched the Tyrannomons leave and vanish in the forest. As they left, Shadow prepared to leave as well when…

"Where do you think you're going?" Neo demanded, "Haven't you realized the damages you made?"

Shadow turned around in response as he held out his Digivice, surprising the others.

"I have to thank you." Shadow said, "Without your help, I wouldn't have regained back the Digi-Spirits I used to Digivolved those little creatures. Who know? Maybe I could use them to create new breeds of Digimons."

"Now wait just a second, you…" Neo said as Shadow turned his back, only to turn his head with a dark expression in his face.

"I wouldn't get too relieved if I were you." Shadow warned, "There are a lot of dangers in the Digital World, and I doubt you'll survive the next time you come for a visit, you little brat." He flipped his hooded cape and disappeared.

"Dang! He got away!" Davis complained. Meanwhile, Ken just stood there in a daze as if Shadow's words reminded him of something… or someone.

* * *

The Digidestined, along with their devolved Digimons waved their other Digimon friends good-bye and left to head back to their world.

"Man! Can you believe that guy?" Davis asked annoyingly.

"If what he said is true, that means we'll be facing an enemy more dangerous than an animal-obsessed perpetrator." Ken stated.

"And probably more Digivolutions like that." Matt turned his head towards Warriormon and the others followed.

"Shouldn't you be devolving back?" Veemon asked

"What's the rush?" Neo asked as if he was enjoying his ride on Warriormon's shoulder, "Who knows when will be the next time I'll be able to ride him again? No offense, big guy."

Warriormon grunted in reply as he sets his partner down and began devolving back to Spiritmon. The little creature jumped into Neo's arms and gave him a lick as he laughed in response.

"Hey, maybe you could come with us next time we visit the Digital World." Tai suggested.

"Really?" Neo asked in surprised, "You really mean it?"

"Why not?" Kari responded, "You got your own Digimon."

"Plus you totally saved our butts out there!" TK added. The others began agreeing and began pleading to Neo to join them, all except a somehow surprised Davis.

"Oh alright. I'll do it!" Neo accepted. The others cheered in his response.

"Wait?" A surprised Davis asked, "Are you serious?"

"Hey. You dragged me into this." Neo reminded Davis, "Besides;I got a score to settle with Shadow. If he thinks I won't survive another minute the next time I visit this place, he's dead wrong. I won't rest until I knock some sense into that guy's 'Taking-Over-The-World-By-Digimutation' head."

"Yeah!" Agumon cheered him on.

"That's the spirit!" Tai wrapped an arm over Neo's shoulder.

"And whoever this 'Dark Lord' is, he's also gonna get what's coming to him!" Neo added, "He just can't set his shadowy foot in this place and do anything he wants like sending one of his lackeys to mutate poor innocent Digimons!"

"Yeah!" Veemon agreed.

"Look out Digital World!" Neo jumped onto a rock and stared at the sunset with pride, "There's a new Digidestined in town and his name's NEO MONTOYAMI!"

Spiritmon happily roared in agreement and the others cheered for their new comrade, all except for a wide-mouthed Davis who just couldn't believe the fact that his cousin has now became one of them; a Digidestined. However, he wasn't the only one bothered by this…

* * *

Back in the Dark Castle, a lone hooded figure lay crouched on the floor, glaring at a dark orb of energy showing the Digidestined cheering on Neo.

"I couldn't avenge them." He said to a taller hooded figure.

"It doesn't matter." The Dark Lord stepped closer towards the orb, "The others will soon be revived from their deep slumber. In the meantime, enjoy your first visit in the Digital World, Neo Montyami, 'cause it will be the last day of 'fun-in-the-sun' this world shall ever have!" His evil laughter echoed in the castle.

* * *

**AN:**

**Next time on "Digimon Awaken!", Davis will soon discover that it's not all fun when someone takes all the glory. He'll have to get used to Neo getting all the attention and even face the fact that he may also become the next leader of the Digidestined! But he's not the only one jealous of Neo's popularity. Find out what happen next in the next "Digimon Awaken!"**


End file.
